A Poetry
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Naruto, yang notabene tak suka dengan puisi, membuat sebuah puisi tentangku./NaruSaku/Ficlet/a lilbit humor/RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**A Poetry** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A NaruSaku fanfiction

Warning : AU, typos or misstypos, alilbit humor, romance, etc

.

.

.

Keningku mengernyit saat membaca sebait puisi yang baru saja kutulis. Terlalu … frontal. Harus kuubah beberapa kata yang rancu.

Tangan kiriku kujadikan tumpuan daguku. Otakku bekerja lebih keras, membenarkan diksi puisi itu. Kubayangkan dirinya—ya, ini adalah puisi tentang dia. Dia yang selalu berada di dekatku, sahabat terbaikku. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia juga bisa dikatakan teman beradu mulut denganku. Haha, aku terkadang—atau malah sering sekali—tak akur dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal puisi, dia tak pernah peduli aku menulis puisi apa. Ia hanya tahu sekadar aku menulisnya, tak tahu apa isi di dalamnya. Ia terlalu malas membaca sebuah puisi apalagi puisi dengan diksi dewa yang tak bisa dipahaminya. Tapi, ada baiknya juga ia tak pernah membaca puisiku. Karena kebanyakan puisi yang kutulis itu tentang dirinya.

Hm … tadi aku mau membenarkan kata yang mana ya?

Kuketuk-ketukkan pulpen pada buku kumpulan puisiku. Kubaca ulang barisan pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan kelima. Tetap saja aku tak menemukan titik terang untuk memperbaiki puisiku. Arrrgh, kenapa sekarang-sekarang ini aku kaku sekali dalam menulis puisi?

"Sakura-_chaaaannn_~" Suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuyarkan pikiranku. Suara dia. Aku berdecak sebal. Ada apa sih ia memanggil namaku?

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah barisan kedua bangku paling belakang, bangkunya. Tadi pas awal-awal istirahat ia sedang menyalin tugas matematika. Dan sekarang, kemana dia? Bukankah tadi dia mencariku?

"Kau mencariku, Sakura-chan? Aku di sini~"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara dia yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku, duduk di bangku samping kiriku dengan tangan melambai-lambai dan sebuah cengiran terpampang di bibirnya. Aku menggeram pelan. Ia terkadang suka tiba-tiba muncul di dekatku tanpa aku sadari dan tentunya tanpa kuminta.

"Ada apa eh, Naruto?" Kutatap ia dengan tatapan horror. Bukannya ia takut. Ia malah memperlebar cengirannya sembari menggaruk pipinya-kutebak sebenarnya pipinya itu tak gatal sama sekali.

"Kau sedang menulis puisi?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Ditanya malah balik nanya. Sudah tahu aku suka menulis puisi ketika istirahat hampir berakhir, eh masih nanya lagi.

"Kau lihat sendiri?" jawabku sinis. Ia melihat sekilas pada buku kumpulan puisiku. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya iya." Naruto mengambil tempat alat tulisku. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu—ternyata sebuah pulpen.

"Sakura-_chan_, boleh 'kan aku menulis sebuah puisi di bukumu?" Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak permintaan itu. Tapi aku tak tega saat melihat kedua bola _sapphire_ miliknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ok, terserahmu saja." Aku membuka lembar baru buku puisiku itu, menunjukkan padanya di mana ia bisa menuliskan puisinya.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kelas ini sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen yang dipegangnya ke kepalanya. Kentara sekali ia sedang mencari inspirasi menulis. Melihatnya yang seperti itu ... entah mengapa aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku ke atas. Kau terlihat memesona jika sedang begitu, Naruto.

Senyuman di bibirku kukendurkan saat ia mulai menaruh pulpen di halaman kosong—aku tak mau ia melihatku tersenyum lalu bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa aku tersenyum. Ia mulai menuliskan puisinya.

.

_Kau itu …_

_Cantik. Seindah mie ramen yang selalu membuatku lapar_

_Kau itu ..._

_Manis. Jauh lebih manis daripada garam_

_Kau itu …_

_Bagaikan sebuah lampu bohlam yang bersinar di kamarku_

_Menerangi malam, bahkan bisa kunyalakan di waktu siang_

_Kau itu …_

.

Cukup. Aku tak ingin membaca kelanjutan dari puisi itu.

Aku mengambil pulpen yang ada digenggaman Naruto sehingga menorehkan sebuah coretan panjang dari kata terakhir yang ia tulis akibat kutarik paksa.

"He-hei Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai menulis!" serunya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan penuh tanda tanya. Aku mendengus. Buku kumpulan puisiku kuambil lalu kutatap tajam iris birunya itu.

"Apa-apaan puisi itu? Mie ramen? Garam? Terus lampu bohlam?! Kau samakan aku dengan lampu bohlam, huh?!" Aku mengacung-acungkan buku puisiku ke depan wajahnya dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang. Sungguh. Aku tak terima dengan perumpamaan yang dia buat.

Ia terlihat sedikit gelagapan. Tangannya menurunkan tangan kananku yang mengambang di udara. "Kau jangan marah dulu Sakura-_chan_. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Aku mengangkat alisku, kedua tanganku kini setia bertengger di pinggang. "Jadi?"

"Begini..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Di lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dapat ditebak ia sedang berpikir—untuk mencari alasan tentunya. "aku membuat puisi itu agar kau tertawa saat membacanya, Sakura-_chan_. Kulihat ekspresimu yang sedang membuat puisi itu kacau sekali. Seperti seseorang yang sedang depresi. Aku tak tega melihatmu begitu terus."

Apa … apa katanya? Ia ingin membuatku tertawa karena aku terlihat frustrasi?

Detak jantungku mulai berkontraksi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa panas menjalar ke pipi sampai telingaku. Tapi aku masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamku ke arahnya.

"Jadi, tertawalah Sakura-_chan_!"

Huh? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertawa?

"Kalau kau tidak tertawa, kau akan kucium Sakura-_chan_~"

APAAA? LELUCON MACAM APA ITU?

"Ha ha hahaha." Aku tertawa garing. Arah pandangku kugulirkan secara asal. Jujur saja. Aku tak berani menatap manik miliknya.

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia memegang bahuku sehingga posisi dudukku ikut menyamping. Dahiku mengernyit. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Benar-benar aneh! Apa mungkin dia hendak—tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Tertawalah!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Bibirnya membentuk garis horizontal—begitu datar. Dia ... begitu ...

"Ahahahahahaha."

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Bukan. Bukan karena perintahnya yang menyuruhku tertawa. Tapi karena ekspresinya itu. Ia jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresi seserius itu sebelumnya.

"Nah, yang seperti itu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu yang sedang tertawa lepas dibandingkan dengan ekspresi surammu saat membuat puisi itu." Tawaku seketika terhenti setelah mendengar ia berkata seperti itu—malahan kurasa tawaku berakhir dengan tawa kaku. Kutatap ia lamat-lamat. Ekspresi seriusnya yang tadi kulihat dengan cepat berganti dengan ekspresi lega dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Tatapan matanya yang menatap iris _emerald_-ku semakin melembut. Oh _Kami-sama_, mengapa aku merasa aku akan tersedot ke dalam mata birunya itu?

Suara alunan musik pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir terdengar nyaring. Sontak, aku melepaskan kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Sudah sudah. Kembali ke bangkumu sana!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit membentak-yang sebenarnya kulakukn untuk menutupi rasa gugupku.

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Iya iya, aku tahu kok." Ia berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya, hendak kembali ke bangkunya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, terlintas di pikiranku sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oh iya Naruto. Jika memang seperti itu, apa kau bisa membuat sebuah puisi yang lebih bagus dari puisi tadi?"

"Ehehehe, err, entahlah." Ia melesat pergi ke bangkunya.

Gigiku bergemeletuk-geram dengan perkataan yang ia ucapkan barusan. Tapi kemudian, aku terpikirkan sesuatu. Ia memang tak bisa membuat puisi tapi ia mau-maunya membuatkan sebuah puisi untukku. Agar aku tertawa.

Kulukis seulas senyum simpul di bibirku. Ah Naruto. Kau lagi-lagi membuatku tergerak untuk membuat sebuah puisi tentangmu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yak, satu lagi FF NaruSaku dari saya. Yeah, itung-itung sebagai permintaan maafku karena FF MC NS-ku udah lama ga diapdet. Insyaallah selesai ujian2 aku update kok, hehe**

**Btw, review yaaa~ :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
